Perdido
by Destiel Winchester
Summary: "Hoy Steve cruzo la última barrera y dejo de ser él mismo durante un segundo. Steve estaba a un paso del punto sin retorno."


**Titulo: Perdido**

**Autor: Destiel winchester**

**Pareja: **Steve/Danny (McDanno)

**Fandom: **Hawaii Five-0

**Clasificación: **+15

**Advertencias: **Violencia, Pre-Slash, Hurt!Danny, Hurt!Steve, Hurt!TodoelFive-0, pero leve que no soy un sádico.

**D. de R: **Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionaran me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de la CBS y los respectivos creadores de la serie. No gano nada al escribir esto más que mi satisfacción personal.

** Resumen: **_"Steve ya casi no era Steve, el SEAL, el amigo, el jefe, Steve poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un mero cascaron de lo que fue y hoy todo por fin colapso, hoy Steve cruzo la última barrera y dejo de ser él mismo durante un segundo. Steve estaba a un paso del punto sin retorno."_

**Nota de Autor: **Bien, pues este fic me nació así de repente. La verdad este fic me nació después de leer un fic de una autora del . El fic en cuestión se llama "_Incluso Los Androides Necesitan Un Poco De Cariño"_ y la autora es **Agent-Shinju **y la frase que me golpeo y me hizo pensar en esto fue la siguiente: _"No le gustaba ese Steve. Ese Steve era peligroso para Steve." _Obviamente yo me enfoque más en la parte del peligroso, el de ella es más leve y a mi parecer más llegador, la verdad me encanto. Y si ella lee este fic quiero que sepa que la verdad me inspiro para hacer esto, y pues esto sería mi versión de un Steve mas consumido y descontrolado, un Steve que todos hemos imaginado en algún momento. NO es tan azucarado como lo de siempre pero algo hay de eso al final, espero lo disfruten.

**~PERDIDO~**

Esto no debería estar pasando, es más, no sabe cómo demonios terminaron en esta situación, con las manos de Danny sobre las suyas, cuidándolo, acariciándolo, impidiendo que lo poco que queda de si mismo se rompa en un arranque de ira del que ha sido víctima desde hace más de dos horas. Desde hace más de un año.

Y sin embargo esto, Danny y sus manos, está sucediendo, está pasando y realmente no quiere que pare por mas equivocado que crea que sea. No quiere que pare porque realmente lo necesita, ha estado solo demasiado tiempo, ha estado guardándose tanto y por tanto tiempo que ciertamente todo está a punto de aplastarle si no encuentra un punto de escape, y no es que la ira fuera uno muy bueno, lleva meses con ese mismo ritual rabioso de deshago, que en lugar de ayudarlo lo ha estado llevando a un lugar más peligroso, todos los golpes, todo el sudor solo lo han estado conduciendo a la desesperación, a la soledad. A la violencia.

En un comienzo pensó que realmente le estaba ayudando, en un inicio nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera Joe o Chin, quienes son los que mejor le conocen ahora. Nadie lo noto al inicio, pero conforme pasaban los días, las semanas, los meses, todo comenzó a salirse de control y nadie lo noto, nadie lo ha notado, claro, nadie a excepción de él, y de alguna manera lo esperaba. Danny siempre ha estado más pendiente de él que nadie, aunque prefiriera ignorar que se daba cuenta, y lo sabe porque él ha hecho lo mismo. Steve también ha estado muy pendiente de lo que le sucedía a su rubio compañero… su mejor amigo.

Empezó con cosas pequeñas, un ligero aumento en los gritos en los interrogatorios, mayor fuerza en los golpes cada vez que daba alcance a algún sospechoso que huía, mas furia de la necesaria en cada grito, y claro, mayores asaltos suicidas sin contar con su equipo, sin contar con su Ohana. Fueron cosas que nadie noto al principio, principalmente porque lo notaron como algo cotidiano, Steve siempre ha tenido un carácter demasiado fuerte en el trabajo, el siempre actuaba en modo SEAL cuando estaba en el Five-0. Quizá demasiado.

Pero después las cosas empezaron a salirse de control, los gritos empezaron a ser acompañados de empujones, los interrogatorios se habían convertido en una mezcla súbita de preguntas y amenazas, las persecuciones eran autenticas guerras y los operativos, los operativos era un infierno de preocupación, no para él, si no para sus compañeros, para Danny. Todo se volvió violencia pura y rabia descontrolada, Steve estaba dejando de ser Steve y ni el mismo se daba cuenta, nadie lo notaba, solo Danny, solo Danno.

Fue entonces que las diatribas, los gritos y las miradas molestas del detective comenzaron a disminuir, el enojo de siempre comenzó a convertirse en silencios, en miradas preocupadas y en intentos de toques que se quedaban congelados en el aire, incompletos, temerosos de una mala reacción. Danny apenas y conversaba con él, aunque nunca se alejara.

Sí, porque a pesar de sus cambios el rubio jamás se alejo, siempre se mantuvo a su lado aunque ya no le hablara como antes, y quizá fue por ello, por esa constante compañía que Steve no se descontrolo del todo, al menos no delante de los demás, no delante de Danno.

Pero todo estaba empezando a salirse de control, de pronto ya no dormía, y si dormía tenia pesadillas espantosas sobre la muerte de sus padres, explosiones, su secuestro, el secuestro de Grace, Danno en el hospital por su culpa. Si tan solo hubiesen sido las pesadillas pudo haberlo manejado, pero también las cervezas, el alcohol empezó a aumentar, las horas de ejercicio también y ahora no solo era nadar o salir a correr, su régimen comenzó a aumentar, se exigía aun mas, incluso más de lo que la marina le llego a pedir en algún momento. Y la rabia también aumento, como un cáncer que se extiende implacable por todo el cuerpo, siempre silencioso, siempre mortal.

Steve ya casi no era Steve, el SEAL, el amigo, el jefe. Steve poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un mero cascaron de lo que fue y hoy todo por fin colapso, hoy Steve cruzo la última barrera y dejo de ser él mismo durante un segundo. Steve estaba a un paso del punto sin retorno.

Era un día normal, tan normal como lo eran los días desde que Steve comenzó a cambiar, desde que Steve dejo de sonreír. Estaban persiguiendo a un posible cómplice de Wo-Fat, el muy maldito les había estado burlando desde hacía más de una semana, volviéndolos locos, burlándose de ellos, de Steve.

No hizo falta mucho para que Steve dejara la ira fluir por su cuerpo, volviéndose una persona completamente diferente de la que era. Sin darse cuenta, sin notarlo, quería venganza, no justicia, o quizá siempre fue el deseo de revancha el que lo motivo y que sin embargo en ese entonces le llamaba justicia, ahora realmente le importaba bien poco si era justicia o venganza, ahora solo quería hacer daño, saldar esa deuda que tenía con la vida, con ese hombre que le ha destruido la vida desde tan joven.

Danny estaba a su espalda, como siempre, cubriéndolo, protegiéndolo de cualquiera que pueda atacar desde las sombras, solo que ahora ya no es como antes. Steve ya no cuida la espalda de Danny como antes, ahora ni siquiera se cuida el mismo.

Un disparo les llega, por fortuna han logrado estar a cubierto y ninguno está herido, pero la situación se complica, el tipo ese, su sospechoso tiene cómplices, varios de ellos, todo se vuelve un caos en menos de un segundo, las balas llueven, los gritos y la sangre comienzan a inundarlo todo. Kono está herida, Chin apenas y ha salido bien parado de una pelea con un tipo; Lori no está a la vista, pero su voz indica que tiene sus propios problemas y que estos son de todo, menos fáciles.

Steve y Danny tienen mayores problemas, pero están juntos, como siempre y por lo tanto nada puede salir mal, nunca lo ha hecho mientras estén el uno al lado del otro, al menos eso no ha cambiado.

Un disparo a un contenedor de combustible pequeño y todo concluye, la mayoría de ellos, de los malos, están heridos o muertos, y el Five-0 está herido, pero completo, firme y cumpliendo con su trabajo. Pero el principal sospechoso no se ve por ningún lado, no está ni entre los heridos ni entre los muertos. Quizá escapo.

Steve monta en cólera y se descuida, se gira y le da la espalda a la escena tras él sin darse cuenta, sin percatarse que su sospechoso no se ha marchado, está escondido, oculto en las sombras. Steve esta encendido, ciego de rabia, pero Danny no, Danny ve al hombre ese antes de que dispare y se le adelanta. La bala le perfora el cráneo, dejando un pequeño agujero en medio de sus cejas que comienza a sangrar incluso antes de que el estallido de la pólvora se desvanezca por completo. Steve esta en el suelo, observando incrédulo como su única conexión con Wo-Fat en meses yace muerto sobre el concreto. La ira alcanza un nuevo nivel.

Para cuando el resto del equipo puede darse cuenta Danny ha sido levantado del suelo por su jefe, sus puños fuertemente cerrados sobre la camisa del detective, su mirada colérica fija en los azules ojos de Daniel; el detective está sorprendido, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión de desconcierto puro enmarcando su cara.

El grito les sobresalta, el reclamo por la vida de aquel bastardo los descoloca por completo y el golpe a Danny, a Danno, los rompe a todos por igual y Steve no se ha sentido más sucio en su vida. La sangre de su amigo esta en sus manos, su puño manchado por el liquido carmesí que el mismo se encargo de extraer con su brutal golpe.

Daniel sangra, tiene el labio roto y está tirado en el suelo sucio incapaz de despegar la mirada de Steve, su nariz gotea demasiada sangre como para solo haber recibido un golpe, pero no solo fue un golpe, fue un golpe de Steve y solo con eso basta para que tenga más daño del normal, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Este día, hoy, todos se han dado cuenta de que Steve ya no es Steve.

Danny aun le mira, no despega su mirada, no deja de mirarle y Steve es incapaz de definir las emociones en aquellos ojos de tan avergonzado y sucio que se siente, aun puede percibir el calor liquido de Danny sobre su piel, en sus dedos. Todo es demasiado complicado, todo es demasiado confuso, los refuerzos llegan y nadie dice una palabra, Chin se acerca a Danny y le ayuda a levantarse, Kono viene con Lori quien le ayuda a mantenerse en pie debido al rozón de bala en su pierna, ambas se dirigen a Steve, Kono muestra la cólera muy por encima del dolor y Lori está cerca de alcanzar esa emoción, aunque también está preocupada por Steve, pero el hecho de que haya golpeado a un miembro de su equipo pesa más y también está furiosa. Danny siempre la ha tratado muy bien, siempre ha sido amable, incluso cuando no lo merecía.

El reclamo que esta por surgir de la garganta de Kono es detenido por Danny, un simple "_Kono, por favor" _es todo lo que necesito para que nadie dijera nada, la policía novata quiere reclamar, decirle que esto que paso es incorrecto, pero una mirada de Danny la detiene, ella puede observar el dolor en esos ojos azules, pero por encima de todo la preocupación única y exclusiva que siempre ha sentido por Steve. Kono calla pero le dedica una mirada furiosa a Steve.

Lori lo ha visto todo y no entiende que sucedió, ni sus conocimientos como perfiladora le han dado una pista de lo que ha sucedido, de todas formas Steve siempre ha sido completamente imposible de leer, al menos para alguien que no sea su rubio compañero.

Después del altercado nadie dice nada, ni siquiera Danny, nadie se ha acercado a Steve y en parte el comandante lo agradece, no está en condiciones para tratar con nadie, la culpa le puede. Aun no entiende cómo es que se atrevió a lastimar a Danny. O más bien no lo quiere aceptar, no quiere aceptar que se ha convertido en algo muy parecido a un monstruo.

No pasa demasiado tiempo para que deje el cuartel y vaya a su casa, le toma más tiempo del necesario dado que no tiene su camioneta cerca, Danno ese día fue por él. De cualquier modo no importa, puede caminar, y hoy más que nunca tal vez le sirva para aclarar sus ideas. Por desgracia la caminata no sirvió de nada.

Es tarde, muy tarde, el sol tiene horas que se ha ocultado y la única luz que hay alrededor es la de la lámpara encima de su cabeza, la luz amarillenta que se mece al ritmo del aire que circula por la cochera. El sonido metálico al balancearse es su única compañía además del sonido de los golpes que le propina a su bolsa de boxeo, esa que está demasiado gastada debido a las constantes sesiones de desahogo colérico en las que se ha visto envuelta los últimos meses, el ultimo año.

La respiración de Steve es pesada y su cuerpo esta bañado en sudor pero no puede importarle menos, ni siquiera sus pies descalzos son un problema ahora, nada le importa, nada le interesa excepto quitar esa imagen de Danny sangrando en el piso por su culpa, y la sensación de su sangre sobre su piel.

Este día ha sido el peor de todos, este último año ha sido el acabose. No cree estar listo para enfrentar otro día, no después de lo que ha hecho.

Un golpe sacude el saco relleno de arena, dos, tres… diez, veinte, cincuenta y cinco… la verdad a perdido la cuenta y los puños han comenzado a dolerle, a sangrarle, pero es un castigo merecido, bienvenido después de lo que ha hecho, un último golpe contra la lona y suelta un grito de dolor, las vendas están empapadas de rojo y comienzan a gotear ligeramente. El puño, los puños le arden y queman al igual que las lágrimas que han comenzado a surcarle la cara, pura frustración derramándose sobre su piel, simple y llano dolor que se ha visto contenido durante demasiado tiempo.

Se abraza, se sostiene del saco que aun se balancea frente a él para no caer, pero la ira aun está ahí y justo ahora, y aunque los puños estén destrozados esta por asestar un golpe más, necesita hacerlo, necesita castigarse aun más. Pero antes de que el golpe llegue a ser dado unos brazos se cierran alrededor de su cintura y un cuerpo se pega a su espalda junto con un ruego, un lamente mezclado con lagrimas.

"_Por favor, detente… ya no mas, por favor, ya no más"_

El cuerpo del comandante se tensa tanto que por un momento parece que se ha convertido en una solida roca, pero al menos el golpe se ha detenido, todo el cuerpo de Steve parece haberse congelado al escuchar esa voz rota que le suplica que pare. Y ciertamente nunca ha sido bueno para negarle algo al dueño de esa voz, menos cuando se escucha tan desesperado.

El abrazo se cierra un poco más a su alrededor y Steve por fin deja ir algo de la tensión, más bien se desinfla completamente. El cuerpo más alto cae de rodillas al suelo junto con el que está a su espalda. Un _"Lo siento" _incluso más roto que la suplica del detective escapa de los labios del comandante cuando sus rodillas tocan el suelo.

"… _lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… " - _repite de manera incansable el SEAL, juntando sus lastimadas manos con las que están sobre su abdomen, sabe que no tiene derecho a tocarlo después de lo que ha pasado pero necesita su tacto, su perdón, necesita creer que al menos aun no lo ha perdido todo.

Danny le consuela después de un momento de silencio, brindándole las palabras que tanto necesita, dándole su perdón sin reservas, sin reproches, sin rencor. Danny siempre ha sabido que decirle para que no caiga del todo.

Con movimientos suaves y lentos el detective le suelta, afloja su agarre del cuerpo de Steve y lo gira para observar sus ojos rojos y aun llorosos, esboza una pequeña sonrisa y limpia las lagrimas con su pulgar. Pero la sonrisa no dura mucho, la preocupación es muy grande como para que pueda sonreír más tiempo del que lo ha hecho.

Su preocupación rápidamente se traduce en movimientos y en miradas de consuelo, Steve a pesar de todo aun no entiende porque Danny no muestra el miedo en sus ojos o en sus acciones después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero Danny siempre ha sido alguien completamente diferente a los demás, Danny siempre ha sido su complemento perfecto y quizá el único que ha logrado conocerlo de verdad. Y es por eso que sabe que lo que sucede en esos momentos está mal, él no merece que Danny le cuide y se preocupe por su estado. Aun así no puede impedírselo, suena egoísta pero le necesita. Necesita tenerlo a su lado.

Danny le toma ambas manos y al observarlas el aire escapa de sus pulmones, las vendas de boxeo están empapadas de sangre, húmedas de aquel líquido viscoso que realmente no presagia nada bueno debajo de las capas de tela.

Con más calma y cariño del que Steve se cree merecedor el detective comienza a retirar las vendas, una a una, vuelta tras vuelta las vendas caen dejando a la vista el daño en las manos fuertes del comandante, Daniel ahoga un jadeo cuando los nudillos severamente maltratados están por fin bajo su mirada. Danny calla y cierra los ojos, suprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazan con volver a derramarse, ahogando la tristeza y el dolor que amenazan con romper su tranquilidad. Después de unos segundos de vacilación Danny abre sus ojos y comienza a curar las heridas. Todas ellas.

- Te he visto, ¿Sabes? – dice cuando acaricia el dorso de la mano de Steven, el único lugar que está libre de sangre. Steve le mira sorprendido a su vez. – He visto como cada día te has ido descomponiendo poco a poco, como te has ido consumiendo por la culpa, el rencor, el enojo. Te he visto Steve, y realmente detesto ver lo que te has hecho.

- Danny… yo…

- No, Steve, déjame hablar. – pide de manera calmada, suplicante. – No puedo dejar que sigas así, no puedo permitir que te hagas más daño, no quiero perderte SEAL, jodido ninja que te crees indestructible con todas tus técnicas del ejército, marina o lo que sea. – suelta con un dejo indescriptible de tristeza tras una sonrisa rota. – No puedo perderte, Steve. A ti no.

- Pero te he hecho daño. – responde el más alto, su voz ahogada debido a la absoluta tristeza que desborda su cuerpo. – Danno yo no… yo no te merezco.

- Eso me corresponde juzgarlo a mí, ¿No crees? – le rebate, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, pero por sobretodo porque tiene la razón. – No te guardo ningún rencor, Steve, lo que paso hoy ya lo veía venir desde hace mucho y de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber actuado antes. Yo veía en lo que te estabas convirtiendo y aun así no hice nada hasta ahora. Se supone que soy quien te cubre las espaldas y no te cuide cuando más lo necesitabas. Más que ser tu compañero soy tu amigo, y no he actuado como tal.

- Siempre estuviste a mi lado, Danny. Siempre estuviste ahí, incluso cuando yo deje de verte, de preocuparme, tú te mantuviste junto a mí y fue por ello que me mantuve más entero. Solo yo tengo la culpa de esto Danny, no tu. Solo yo.

- Entonces es culpa de ambos, y por favor no discutas, por una vez, por favor, por una vez solo… solo quédate callado y acepta lo que te digo. Déjame cuidarte, Steve.

Steve le mira durante un largo tiempo, perdiéndose en esos ojos que le transmiten demasiado, Steve calla y después sonríe y acepta lo que Danny le ofrece, acepta eso que ha necesitado desde hace ya demasiado tiempo.

- Este bien, Danno, está bien.

Danny sonríe y después se queja, su labio aun le duele, pero no importa, Steve al fin ha dado ese primer paso fuera de esa espiral de auto destrucción y eso es lo único que cuenta. Al menos ahora sabe que tendrá un Steve para rato, fuerte y feliz, de eso se encargara personalmente.

- ¿Es un mal momento para decir que me gustas? – pregunta Daniel, levantando al comandante del suelo teniendo especial cuidado con sus manos.

- Realmente Danny, es el mejor momento para decírmelo, salvo que a mí no me gustas. – le responde, dejando a un Daniel congelado frente a él. – Yo te amo.

Danny se recompone, sonríe y le golpea, no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para dejar claro su punto.

- Eres un idiota, ¿Lo sabías? – refunfuña, jalándolo hacia el interior de la casa.

- Así me quieres. – dice Steve, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonríe sincero. Danny no puede estar más contento por ello, su Steve está de vuelta.

**FIN**


End file.
